Season 5
Season 5 of JamesonOTP's ongoing fan fiction series, Glee: The Next Generation, is set to make its debut on Wikia during fall of 2013. JamesonOTP has stated that with Season 5, in order to keep things fresh, he plans to make big changes to the series, mainly by shaking up the staff at McKinley High and adding new Glee Club members to replace the graduated ones. Summary Fresh off an International title and graduation, New Directions is riding a popularity high, but are seriously lacking in number. Far from having the required people to particpate in show choir competitions, New Directions must begin a quest to find new talent. To complicate things, Will and Sue have been promoted to Principal and Vice Principal respectively and Emma finds herself leaving McKinley during her pregnancy to be a stay-at-home mom. So who is gonna step up and lead the newly director-less New Directions? Why none other than former substitute Glee Club director, Holly Holiday and her hand chosen co-director, Kurt Hummel. McKinley gets a hip, young guidance counselor who seems to "get" the students, and New Directions finds themselves at odds against a rival show choir formed by the students they rejected, a revival of the Femme Fatales. Meanwhile, a dark and dangerous student spells tragedy for McKinley that will shake everything you know so far about Glee: The Next Generation. Overview Season 5 is set to be launched Fall 2013 with The Newbies, and will last for a full season of 22 episodes. It will end sometime in 2014 with the release of New York Bound. Season 5 introduces the new core seven (aka the seven veterans) who all joined in previous seasons of Glee: The Next Generation. The core seven are Adam Gray, Ana Watson, Bella James, James Holland, Kevin Rhodes, Reece Montgomery, and Taylor Atkinson. The first three episodes will cover auditions. Tess McCord will be the only member to audition outside of the first three episodes, having come to McKinley as a new student from Holy Name of the Mother Academy. Season 5 will no longer focus on one main character and their immediate circle of friends, but will try to showcase each character of New Directions equally, although Season 5 does favor the next batch of graduates a bit more. The season will deal with real world issues such as homosexuality, bisexuality, cancer, bullying, school shootings, sexual abuse, homophobia, gay bashing, coming out, disabilities, alcholism, death, and poor self-esteem. Cast Promotions Recurring to Series Regular *Reece Montgomery *Davies Dawson Guest Star to Series Regular *Holly Holiday *Kurt Hummel *Santana Lopez Guest Star to Recurring *Jonathan Pierce Demotions Series Regular to Recurring *Will Schuester *Sue Sylvester Recurring to Guest Star *Emma Pillsbury-Schuester *Chad Riker-Smith Series Regular to Guest Star *Jaxon Pierce *Lana Addison *Hallie Grace *Miles Larson *Evan Marx *Nicole Martin *Aldy Williams *Rose Mitchell *Honey Berry *Natasha Leonard *India Wilson *Chuck Salvatore *Monique Ducasse Leaving the Show Entirely *Mr. Figgins *Louis Stephenson Series Regulars *Nicholas Hoult as James Holland created by Kibainuzukafan619 (22 episodes) *Kaley Cuoco as Bella James created by The blue eyes girl (22 episodes) *Avan Jogia as Kevin Rhodes created by Fallin' (22 episodes) *Lucy Hale as Ana Watson created by JamesonOTP (22 episodes) *Paul Wesley as Reece Montgomery created by Scarecrows (22 episodes) *Ashley Tisdale as Taylor Atkinson created by JamesonOTP (22 episodes) *Logan Lerman as Adam Gray created byXxTaylorBellxx (22 episodes) *Nico Tortorella as Dexter Iver created by Dare-2-Dream (22 episodes) *Christian Serratos as Natalia Jensen created by QFabrayGleek4eva (22 episodes) *Scout Taylor-Compton as Davies Dawson created by Nerdtastic (22 episodes) *Luke Benward as Jayden Hebberd created by Purple-Glee-Project (21 episodes) *Demi Lovato as Etta Amato created by TheWordyBirdy (21 episodes) *Kiely Williams as Kimberly Williams created by Troy Bowman (21 episodes) *Tyler Blackburn as Teddy Cruz created by REB∃LReloaded (20 episodes) *Zac Efron as Joshua Bennet created by Camsay (20 episodes) *Alex Jenkins as Ryder McDaniel created by LetItRock898 (20 episodes) *Rebel Wilson as Tess McCord created by JamesonOTP (15 episodes) *Gywneth Paltrow as Holly Holiday (22 episodes) *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel (22 episodes) *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez (18 episodes) *Raven Symone as Deandra Hallifax created by JamesonOTP (22 episodes?) Recurring Characters *Jenna-Louise Coleman as Beckii Castor created by Headaches (Unknown episodes) *Tiffany Messero as Alana De Luca created by ScaryNinjaRabbit (Unknown episodes) *Leyla Liu as Kai Iona created by TheWordyBirdy (Unknown episodes) *Meaghan Martin as Sadie Rosetti created by Samchel fan (Unknown episodes) *Molly Tarlov as Olivia Mahoney created by JudiJai (Unknown episodes) *Daniel Sharman as Liam Clarke created by James.mckay1992 (Unknown episodes) *Taylor Lautner as J.T. Tyler created by Scarecrows (14 episodes) *Ross Lynch as Jonathan Pierce created by JamesonOTP (5/10 episodes) *Dylan Sprayberry as Timmy Summers created by JamesonOTP (3/10 episodes) *Emily Osment as Julie Garrity created by Scarecrows (3/10 episodes) *Billy Unger as Eric "Charity" Layne created by Purple-Glee-Project (2/10 episodes) *Colin Ford as Ben Conrad created by User:Nashradio (2/10 episodes) Season 5 Promos Season Promos S5promo.png Brandnewdirections.png Character Promos Veterans JamesS5Promo.jpg BellaS5Promo.jpg ReeceS5Promo.jpg TaylorS5Promo.jpg KevinS5Promo.jpg AnaS5Promo.jpg AdamS5Promo.jpg Newbies DexterS5Promo.jpg NataliaS5Promo.jpg DaviesS5Promo.jpg JaydenS5Promo.jpg EttaS5Promo.jpg KimberlyS5Promo.jpg TeddyS5Promo.jpg JoshuaS5Promo.jpg RyderS5Promo.jpg TessS5Promo.jpg Category:Miscellaneous Category:Season Five